Basketball
by Turtlefan141
Summary: Future AU. Jimmy and Brenda's son, Caleb, is caught in an accident, one that will leave him with a disability that many would cry over. But people take to events differently-Caleb may just surprise them. ONESHOT


_Praise the lord for symbolise, for it has given us a mini Palmer! Now, this is based twelve years from now, I'm here hoping that in twelve years they'll still be working… So, this is my little oneshot, centred on my oc. Hope you like it. It's just keeping me busy while I attempt to continue 'Slight Miscalculation' and 'Evidence'._

**Disclaimer:** I, turtlefan141, here by swear that I do not, have not, and will not own any or all of NCIS. I also state that I own no money from my fanfictions what so ever. I also state that I am a big idiot with no life and a giant he- Wait a minute… ALRIGHT, WHO MESSED WITH MY SPEECH?!

**Note:** Ziva is still here during this. I know Elle replayed her, I just prefer Ziva…

* * *

A hero

An ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles.

**Christopher Reeve**

* * *

When the elevator dinged, it drew the attention those whose cubicles were closest, even more as the wheelchair rolled out.

The team turned, smiling as the familiar blonde haired boy wheeled through.

"C-man!" Tony greeted, high-fiving the teen.

"Hey Tony, hi guys." The boy said.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" McGee asked.

"Basketball practice ended early and the only bus that drove by our house wasn't wheelchair accessible. It kinda helps that Dad has the house keys." Caleb told them, shrugging slightly.

* * *

_"Dad!" The eight year old cried, grabbing onto the support handle as the car spun out of control. "Daddy do something!"_

_Jimmy resisted the temptation to slam on the brakes, knowing that it could only do worse on the icy road. Instead he jolted the steering wheel to the right, intending to try and crash into the barrier in the middle. Instead, the car began to drive down a ditch, flipping over when a front wheel collided with a log. It flipped over several times, before finally coming to rest as it hit a tree._

_"C-Caleb?" Jimmy asked groggily, his head throbbing and vision blurry from the concussion, most likely caused when his head crashed into the wheel. Squinting his eyes slightly, he just managed to see his son collapsed against the dashboard, his legs trapped underneath, before the oblivion took over, and he found himself staring into nothingness._

* * *

"Well Jimmy's down in autopsy if you want to see him." Ziva stated.

"Thanks guys." He glanced over their shoulders at the screen, catching sight of a Caucasian man's mugshot. "Working on a case?"

"Yeah," Tony replied, turning around. "Real toughie too. Woman ends up dead, swallowed around thirty pills, this guy sends her death threats on her mobile just before, but he's been dead for twenty years."

"Sounds like some sort of sick riddle." Caleb commented with a shake of his head. "Well good luck with the case."

"Thanks Caleb." McGee commented.

"Yeah C. Speaking of good luck, heard you guys won your last game." Tony said with a smile.

"You bet." Caleb replied, grinning largely. "Wheelchair basketball team's really coming together."

* * *

_"James...James...can you hear me?"_

_Jimmy groaned as he pried his eyes open. His vision became blurry, so he blinked slowly a few tikes, but to no avail._

_"Here Jimmy." Breena said softly, placing his glasses on._

_"Thanks." He told her, his throat dry and voice raspy._

_"Glad to see your awake, James." The doctor stated, writing something down on his clipboard. "Now do you remember what happened?"_

_Jimmy frowned, turning his head slightly. "Car crash. Icy roads, we hit a tree." We... "Caleb!"_

_"James, James calm down!" The doctor ordered, pushing Jimmy down as he attempted to get up. "Your son is in surgery."_

* * *

"Seems like you've got a real knock for this wheelchair basketball." Ziva praised Caleb."

"It's knack Ziva." Tim corrected.

"Whatever, he's good!" Ziva said.

"Thanks guys. You should come to our next game. If we win we're going to state championships!" Caleb told them.

"We'll be there." Gibbs promised.

* * *

_Jimmy sat in the chair, grasping onto his son's small hand, his free plain around Breena, keeping the three of them close. It was just short of a miracle that he managed to convince doctors to let him get out of bed, never mind walk unaided to his son's room._

_"Mr and Mrs Palmer?"_

_The two of them looked up at the doctor, hoping for good news. Their hope was squashed when they saw the look on the man's face._

_"Your son-"_

_"Caleb." Jimmy choked out. He was more than a son._

_"Caleb...in the crash, the nerves in his legs were shattered. We tried everything we could but...it was too severe."_

_"What are you saying doctor?" Breena questioned._

_"Caleb will be paralysed in both legs, most likely for the rest of his life. He will he wheelchair bound."_

_The couple stayed there for a few moments, before the news hit them hard. Breena collapsed into Jimmy, sobbing into his hospital gown, her husband bowing his head not long afterwards, silent tears rolling down his cheeks._

* * *

"So, you gonna grow up and be a wheelchair basketballer after you graduate next year?" Tony asked the boy. "Represent the good old US of A in the Paralympics?"

Caleb frowned ever so slightly, before closing his green eyes as he shook his head. "Nah. What I really want to be," He turned his head to the elevator. "is a medical examiner."


End file.
